sanskfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final War Arc
The Final War arc is one of the longest arcs in the entire Sonic and Knuckles series, and spans many episodes. In this arc, Black Doom's son, Blackhaunt, has gathered a team of ten members who have two goals...the capture of the dark emerald, and the destruction of Angel Island. Sonic and his team must fight against this new and very powerful enemy, who will end up as some of the most powerful antagonists the Sonic Team has ever faced. Plot Part I Fred and Tardolic are taking a walk outside of the mansion at night. They talk about the recent events, and they hope Amy is doing okay. Suddenly, and a field nearby, an orange-colored owl has appeared. It steps out, and glares at Tardolic and Fred. Fred asks the owl who he is, and the owl says that he is known as Redwing. He says he is looking for the dark emerald, but first he must get rid of Fred and Tardolic. The two team members become alarmed, and realize that Redwing is an enemy. They ask him what he means, but the owl doesn't tell them, and instead starts to attack. Tardolic and Fred defend themselves, and begin to fight Redwing. In the fight, Redwing shows very similar techniques that were used by Fred's former enemy, Blackwing. Fred is severely injured after the fight, but Tardolic manages to defeat Redwing. Redwing, before dying, says that he is not the only one, and more will be coming. Redwing dies, and Tardolic carries Fred back to the mansion. When they get back, Amy and Tails ask what happened to them. Tardolic says they had a fight with an owl named Redwing who suddenly attacked them out of nowhere. Tardolics says that the owl was looking for the dark emerald. Tails decides to investigate, while Amy treats Fred's injuries. The next morning, Sonic and Knuckles stand guard outside of the mansion, looking for anyone who might be looking for the dark emerald. They suddenly hear an explosion a few miles away, and run over there to see what's going on. At the site of the explosion, there is a large crater, with two figures stand in it. One is large and demon-like, and the other is human-sized and wearing a cloak. The cloak wearing one has ghostly demon horns over his hood, and skeletal hands. He is holding a large scythe. The large one asks the cloaked one, who he calls Grim Demon, if he can find the dark emerald. He says he can, and tells the large one, who he calls Darkal, to follow him. Sonic and Knuckles appear in front of them, asking who they are. Grim Demon tells Darkal to kill them, and Darkal attacks. Sonic blocks his attack, but says that he is really powerful. Knuckles tries to attack Darkal, but Darkal just knocks him away. They are easily beaten by Darkal, until Tails and Amy arrive, and surprise attack him. Tails is able to slice Darkal's arm off. Grim Demon tells Darkal that they'll retreat for now, and bring more team members later. Grim Demon opens up a portal, and tells Sonic that they will meet again soon. They go into the portal, entering the Darkness Dimension. The Sonic Team later discusses this event. Tails tells them that they should find the Dark Emerald, and they all agree. Tails is guessing that the Dark Emerald is somewhere near the Master Emerald. The team goes to the Master Emerald, and they all look for the Dark Emerald. Knuckles finally finds it 10 feet underground, right under the Master Emerald. Knuckles decides to protect it from the new enemy that is coming after it, and he prepares to guard it. Meanwhile, in the Darkness Dimension, Grim Demon and Darkal are meeting up with the rest of the team. The leader of the team is revealed to be named Blackhaunt. Grim Demon tells Blackhaunt that they failed, but they know more about the enemy. He believes that they should wait for a while, and send in more team members. Another team member, Z, thinks that they shouldn't wait, and they should get the Dark Emerald now. Z says that they only failed because they were weak; he insults Darkal for losing an arm. Blackhaunt says that he will go with Grim Demon's plan, and tells Z to stay put, and he will get a chance to fight later. A few hours later, Z decides that he is too impatient, and brings four of his own assistants to help him steal the Dark Emerald. They open a portal to Angel Island, and go through stealthily. The Sonic Team ends up finding them, and they begin to fight. While the other team members fight against Z assistants, Sonic fight's Z himself. Sonic see's that he is not powerful enough, because Z is able to defeat him easily. However, Sonic is able to put a long scar on Z's chest. Just as Z is about to kill Sonic, a member of Team Blackhaunt named Bonefist appears. He tells Z to come with him, and Z angrily leaves with Bonefist. Meanwhile, the other team members have killed Z's assistants. The regroup, and head toward the Sonic Team mansion. Sonic tells Tails that he needs some training, since he was not powerful enough to defeat Z. Tails tells Sonic that he has some special training for Sonic, and he asks him to come to the training room. Tails tells Sonic that he will actually fight against his Super Form. Sonic asks Tails what he means, and Tails tells him that he is going to go inside his mind, and fight against himself in his Super Form. If he beats his Super Form, then he will be able to go into his Super Form anytime he wants. He tells Sonic to sit lie down inside a capsule, and Sonic obeys this order. Tails puts Sonic to sleep with a drug, and Sonic appears inside his mind, which looks like a desert. He turns around to find his Super Form, who asks him if he is ready to fight. Sonic says that he is, and they begin fighting. At first, Super Sonic has the advantage, and they continue fighting for a few hours. Finally, Sonic uses a really powerful Sonic Speed Ball to defeat his Super Form, and he exits the capsule. He is now able to go into his Super Form anytime. In the Darkness Dimension, Blackhaunt asks Z why he disobeyed his orders. Z says that he was just impatient, and that he is very sorry. Blackhaunt says that Z will not be fired from the team, but he will still be punished for his actions. As punishment, Z is tortured by Blackhaunt.